


Hurry Boy, She's Waiting There For You

by KittyKax



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Africa, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I'm shipping trash, Lovey-Dovey, OTP Feels, Songfic, Toto - Freeform, all the feels, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKax/pseuds/KittyKax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comes home from an exhausting day at work, only to be surprised with a trip down memory lane and a pathway to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Boy, She's Waiting There For You

Elena was exhausted when she got home that night. While she shouldn't complain, considering her career allowed her to work from home 90% of the time, having to go to the office at least once a week was always an annoyance. Having to wake up early, dealing with the city traffic, spending half an hour finding parking, and then having to deal with city traffic  _again_ coming back. But most of all, if she had to be honest, she hated the office environment. She much preferred being out there in the field, traveling all over the world, reporting on the hard-hitting, heavy cases. All that stuff made her adrenaline rush. However, she knew that life was behind her now. When Nate made the promise to her to stop his ways of deadly treasure hunting, she also made a promise to stop putting _herself_ in danger. After what happened in Nepal and what _could_ have happened in Yemen, that was the one request he had for her; if he could give up something for her, then she could give up something for him.

After all, that's what a marriage is all about right?

Elena knew something was up when she pulled up to her house and noticed the lights were off, but Nate's car was in the driveway. It was barely 7:30 so there was no way he had gone to bed already, especially on a Friday night. Upon closer inspection as she approached the front door, she could see a small glow coming from one of the windows, obviously from lit candles.

" _Did the power go out?_ " Elena thought as she turned her key in the lock and stepped inside, carefully inspecting as she closed the door behind her, "Nate? Honey, are you home?"

At that moment Nate came downstairs, "Oh hey." he greeted her before going to the music player they kept on their bookshelf by the living room.

Elena was puzzled by his casual behavior, "Is there a reason why we're living by candlelight now?"

"Nice romantic lighting." Nate replied with a wink as he hit play on the console, the soft sounds of synthesizers and marimbas coming from the speakers, "May I have this dance?"

Elena was smiling now as she humorously took Nate's outstretched hands, allowing him to pull her close as they started to "dance" -- which was more like swaying back and forth -- to the music.

**_I hear the drums echoing tonight_ **

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Elena asked jokingly. 

**_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_ **  


"Hey, I can be romantic sometimes." Nate said in defense. 

**_She's coming in, 12:30 flight_ **

" _Toto_ though? Really?"

**_ The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation _ **

"What? It's our song." 

**_I stopped an old man along the way_**  
  
"I wasn't aware we had a song." Elena questioned as Nate turned her slowly then back to him.

**_Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
_ **

Nate raised an eyebrow to her as if he was offended, "It's our _wedding_ song." 

"Okay well then that explains it, we never  _had_ a wedding." 

_**He turned to me as if to say,** _

"Well remember afterwords? After we left the courthouse and said bye to Sully? We got in the car, I turned on the radio, and this song was playing."

**_ "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" _ **

Elena's face softened, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do." Nate said quietly as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I couldn't get it out of my head for  _weeks."_

**_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_ **

Elena snorted as she moved her head onto Nate's shoulder, closing her eyes as she let herself get lost in the melody and taking in the warmth and scent of the man she was with, the one whom she chose to spend the rest of her life with.

**_ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do _ **

"I love you." Elena said into Nate's shoulder, quiet enough that only they could hear.

**_ I bless the rains down in Africa _ **

"Marry me?"

** _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_  
**

Elena moved her head now to face Nate, at first she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, "We _are_ married, silly."

"No, I mean, the right way." Nate tried to explain.

** _The wild dogs cry out in the night_ **

"And what exactly do you consider to be 'the right way?'"

**_As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_**  
  
"You know, big ceremony, friends and family, white dress, tux, vows, all that stuff."

**_I know that I must do what's right_ **

"Nate..." Elena sighed, "We don't need any of that, us just being together like this, it's enough for me."

**_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_ **

'Well it's not enough for me." Nate said, he could see Elena move back a little, "What I mean is...I know I screwed this up the first time."

**_I seek to cure what's deep inside,_ **

Nate continued, "I was selfish, and stupid, I wasn't thinking about you, about _us_ , and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me for that."

**_frightened of this thing that I've become_ **

"Nate-"

"I just want to show you, show  _the entire world_ that I'm not jumping into this or that I'm trying to run from anything. I'm in this for the long haul,"

**_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_ **

"I'm done with running, done with a life of risk and putting myself in gunfights and danger for things that don't even matter."

**_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_ **

"I'm done with a life without you."

At this point Elena was about five seconds away from losing it, doing everything she could to not turn into a sobbing mess. The lump in her throat was the size of a baseball and her eyes were stinging from the tears she was holding back. And the music certainly wasn't helping.

_**I bless the rains down in Africa** _

"So...what do you say?" Nate moved his head down so he could see her face that she was trying to hide, waiting for her response, "Elena?"

Elena began to slowly nod, the looked up at Nate again, looking into his playful but sincere eyes, tears no longer being held back, being more in love than she had been not only before she walked through the door that night, but in her entire life.

She took a deep swallow to clear her throat and in a shaky voice said, "Sure, why not?"

As soon as Nate heard her answer he grinned and moved his hands from her waist to the sides of her face, pulling her in so that her soft lips met against his. Elena reciprocated the kiss by moving her own hands to the back of Nate's neck. It wasn't a heavy kiss, but it was just as passionate and beautiful as if it was their first time. They didn't know how long they stood like that, way past the song's ending that's for sure, but neither of them wished to move; as far as they were concerned, they could have stayed like that forever.

**_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally laying in bed ready to go to sleep when I decided to listen to a little Toto to relax myself. As I listened to "Africa" and paid attention to the lyrics, my eyes shot open as I realized "holy shit, this might as well be Nate and Elena's theme song!" Every. Line. Fits. Their. Relationship. (Madagascar/Libertalia is even technically in Africa!) I seriously had the song on loop the entire time I wrote this.
> 
> But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't write this, and I'm proud to say this is probably one of the best works I've ever written. I hope you all like it as much as I did writing it and thank you for checking it out!
> 
> (Also doesn't Nate totally seem like to type to like cheesy 80's music?)


End file.
